


...meeting

by nobodyseenobodyknows



Series: The "First" Series [1]
Category: Larry stylinson (fandom), One Direction (Band)
Genre: Multi, Top!Harry, Top!Zayn, Ziall Horlik, bottom!Louis, bottom!Niall, lanielle, larry stylinson - Freeform, peleanor
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-19
Updated: 2014-09-19
Packaged: 2018-02-18 00:35:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,390
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2328794
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nobodyseenobodyknows/pseuds/nobodyseenobodyknows
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mam przyjemność przedstawić wam serię, opisującą etapy związku Louisa i Harry’ego (i Zialla) od poznania, poprzez pierwszy pocałunek, wspólne mieszkanie, aż po oświadczyny i ślub.</p>
            </blockquote>





	...meeting

**Author's Note:**

> Ta seria one shotów, ma na celu udobruchanie was, pomiędzy rozdziałami :)

Louis był szczerze zmęczony tymi wszystkimi bezsensownymi przedmiotami w szkole i tak, on kochał chodzić do szkoły, ale też było to dla niego męczące... czasami. Czasami, gdy jego ciało swędziało, domagając się używek, czy alkoholu, albo gdy miał depresyjne dni. I okej, Louis już nie pali, ani nie ćpa już od dwóch miesięcy, ale Niall i tak się martwi.

\- Hej, LouLou. - Niall zawołał, maszerując w kierunku szatyna, który stał, niepewnie opierając się o mury szkoły.

\- Cześć, Niall... - Louis chrypie, posyłając mu słaby uśmiech. On naprawdę nie chce martwić blondyna, ale ma świadomość, że on i tak wszystko wie.

\- Jak tam W-F? - Niall zapytał, obejmując chłopaka w talii. - Było aż tak źle?

\- Nie, po prostu jestem zmęczony. Trener dał nam niezły wycisk. - Louis odpowiedział z westchnieniem, przymykając powieki i odchylając głowę do tyłu na tyle, żeby jego głowa zderzyła się z murem szkoły.

\- Louis. - Niall trącił nosem policzek szatyna, a po chwili złożył tam pocałunek. - Skarbie, nie myśl o tym. Już jest okej, nic ci nie jest. Jesteś zdrowy.

\- Nie, Niall. - Szatyn potrząsnął głową i otworzył oczy. Kocha Nialla i liczy się z jego zdaniem, ale nie ma już siły na ciągłe gadanie o tym, że jest z nim już lepiej. Może i jest (poniekąd), ale nadal jego myśli uciekają w najmroczniejsze zakamarki jego umysłu, łapiąc się ich, niczym deski ratunkowej. I Louis jest tym już tak bardzo zmęczony. Ciągłym nienawidzeniem siebie, swojego ciała... - Proszę... po prostu chodźmy już na lekcje.

Niall otworzył usta i najwyraźniej miał zamiar coś powiedzieć, ale dźwięk dzwonka mu przerwał, więc pokręcił głową i westchnął z rezygnacją w tym samym czasie, gdy Louis westchnął z ulgą, kierując się w stronę wejścia do budynku.

Przynajmniej na razie miał spokój.

Na razie.

***

Louis potknął się o czyiś plecak, kiedy przedzierał się przez stołówkę, żeby dotrzeć do stolika jego i Nialla. Przeprosił właściciela plecaka, który spojrzał na niego z oburzeniem, po czym obolały ruszył w stronę bufetu.

Nie potrzebował tacki na swój lunch, on i tak zawsze bierze tylko jogurt waniliowy. Nie może przytyć. Nadal ma to w swojej świadomości. Poza tym i tak jego tyłek jest już wystarczająco duży, a uda zbyt masywne. Jeszcze trochę i nie będzie mógł nic jeść. Niall aktualnie robił za jego psychologa, codziennie siadają razem na łóżku blondyna (tak, Louis mieszka aktualnie z Niallem) i rozmawiają o tym, co działo się przez ostatni rok. Co działo się z Louisem przez ostatni rok.

Louis już nawet nie czuje głodu. Przyzwyczaił się do uczucia zaciskanego żołądka i lekkiego ukłucia w gardle. Nick zawsze powtarzał, że tak musi być.

Westchnął i podążył za jakimiś uczniami, których zna z widzenia, nie mogąc się doczekać swojej kolejki. To nie tak, że chce już jeść ten jogurt. On i tak go zwróci w toalecie, kiedy Niall pójdzie na trening piłki nożnej. Louis mu zazdrości. Sam chciałby tam chodzić, ale nie może. Jego żebra i kości byłyby zbyt widoczne, gdy będzie ubrany w krótkie spodenki i koszulkę z krótkim rękawem. Tęsknił za zapachem szatni (niezbyt przyjemnym) i popychaniem się podczas gry. Był kapitanem... kiedyś, kiedyś nim był. Teraz nie może.

Kiedy nadeszła jego kolej, przeskanował wzrokiem gablotki z jedzeniem i jęknął, bo nie było już jogurtów, a on stał w kolejce bez powodów, do tego Niall będzie kazał mu zjeść coś gorszego niż jogurt – hamburgera albo hotdoga.

Odszedł ze zwieszoną głową, wpadając na nikogo innego, jak Nialla, marszczącego brwi i jego wygląd nie wróżył nic dobrego, serio.

\- Dlaczego nie wziąłeś jogurtu, Louis? - zapytał, opierając dłonie na biodrach.

\- Już nie ma. - szatyn wymamrotał, pociągając nosem. Chyba złapał przeziębienie, Maura będzie się martwić (zresztą jak Niall).

\- Louis! Z pośród wszystkich rzeczy, które oferują wybrałeś jogurt i w porządku, zgodziłem się na to, ale skoro go nie ma, wybierz sobie coś, co będzie go zastępowało w sytuacjach takich jak ta. - warknął, ale Louis wie, że był zdenerwowany z troski o niego. Doceniał to.

\- Niall, przecież wiesz... ja nie mogę nic innego.

Blondyn prycha, kręcąc głową. - Proszę, Lou.

\- Przepraszam, tak mi przykro, Ni... - Louis mógłby zjeść hamburgera, którego by później zwrócił, ale może on i tak mu jakoś zaszkodzić i przytyje, a jogurtem jest mniejsze zło, dlatego wybierał właśnie jego.

\- Umm, hej? - obcy głos sprawił, że Louis podskoczył w miejscu, kuląc się w sobie. Głos był gruby i zachrypnięty, i Louis lubi ten dźwięk.

Niall przeniósł swój wzrok za coś, a raczej kogoś za Louisem i spojrzał na tą osobę z ciekawością, unosząc brwi.

Louis również się odwrócił i zamarł, bo chłopak, który przed nim stał, był tak niesamowicie piękny. Miał duże, zielone oczy, długie rzęsy, pulchne usta i loki, i Louis miał wrażenie, że to anioł. Chłopak wyglądał na kogoś, kto nie jest stąd, a jego opalenizna utwierdziła Louisa w tym przekonaniu (nie wspominając o akcencie, jeśli można go usłyszeć po mruknięciu).

Chłopak był zdecydowanie wyższy od Louisa o głowę, ale Louisowi to nie przeszkadzało, Nick też był od niego wyższy (nie, żeby się równal z pięknem tego chłopaka). Wszyscy są.

Louis przeskanował jego twarz, rozchylając swoje suche usta i biorąc płytkie oddechy.

\- Słyszałem, o czym rozmawiacie i jeśli chcesz jogurt, to ja mam jeden. - kędzierzawy powiedział i przez ciało Louisa przeszły dreszcze, a jego powieki nieświadomie opadły na kilka sekund.

\- N-nie m-musisz... - wymamrotał, kiedy chłopak machnął mu jogurtem przed twarzą, posyłając mu słaby uśmiech.

\- To nic takiego, mam jeszcze frytki i te inne świństwa.

Louis przełknął ciężko, czując, jak Niall położył dłoń na jego ramieniu, głaszcząc go przez bluzę. - To miło z twojej strony...

\- Harry.

Louis sądzi, że to imię do niego pasuje, naprawdę. Powoli wyciągnął trzęsącą się dłoń i odebrał jogurt od Harry'ego.

\- Dzięku-uję.

\- Nie ma za co, to tylko jogurt. - Harry odpowiedział z uśmiechem.

To aż jogurt.

\- Och, Hazza, tu jesteś!

Jakiś mulat o króczo-czarnych włosach podszedł do kędzierzawego chłopaka, uwieszając się na jego ramionach, na co brunet przewrócił oczami.

Louis czuł, jak Niall wstrzymuje powietrze obok niego i spojrzał na niego, uśmiechając się delikatnie. Najwidoczniej mulat spodobał się Niall'owi.

\- Hej, jestem Zayn! - chłopak zawołał radośnie, wyciągając dłonie w ich kierunku.

Louis podskoczył w miejscu, na ten nagły ruch, ale zrelaksował się, kiedy Niall szepnął uspakajające słowa do jego ucha.

\- Jestem Niall, a to Louis. - Blondyn uśmiechnął się, obejmując szatyna ramieniem i przyciągając go do swojej klatki piersiowej jedną ręką, a drugą podając mulatowi. - Jesteście nowi?

\- Tak, przeprowadziliśmy się z Cholmes Chapel. - Harry powiedział, przyglądając się, jak Louis niepewnie podawał swoją dłoń Zaynowi.

\- Jeśli chcecie, możecie z nami usiąść, to nie problem. - Niall zacieśnił uścisk wokół Louisa, kiedy ten spuścił wzrok, biorąc drżący oddech.

\- Nie chcielibyśmy przeszkadzać...

\- Nie będziecie. - Niall przerwał Harry'emu, kiwając głową w stronę ich stolika.

Przysiedli przy okrągłym stole i postawili na nim swoje tacki (w przypadku Zayna i Harry'ego) i jogurt (w przypadku Louisa). Tacka z jedzeniem Nialla już tam leżała.

Niall podał szatynowi łyżeczkę i obserwował jak ten bawi się nią, zamiast otworzyć jogurt i go zjeść.

\- Więc, dlaczego się tu przenieśliście? - zapytał, nie spuszczając wzroku z Louisa.

\- Londyn daje dużo możliwości, a my od lat planowaliśmy się tu przeprowadzić, kiedy już skończymy te osiemnastkę. - Zayn wymamrotał, pakując do ust hamburgera. To sprawia, że Louisa mdli. Odłożył łyżeczkę na jogurt i zaczął bawić się palcami. - Mieliśmy mieszkać razem, ale okazało się, że kobieta, która miała wynająć nam mieszkanie, wynajęła je już komuś innemu, więc mamy dwie kawalerki naprzeciwko siebie.

\- Super! Ja nadal mieszkam z rodzicami. - Niall posłał im uśmiech, kątem oka nadal obserwując Louisa. - Lou, proszę cie, zjedz ten jogurt.

Louis skinął głową i drżącymi dłońmi chwycił waniliowy jogurt, otwierając go i podając Niall'owi papierek, kiedy ten wyciągnął po niego dłoń.

\- Czy wszystko z tobą w porządku? - Harry zapytał niepewnie.

Louis spiął się, przełykając ciężko.

\- Jest nieśmiały, zawsze tak ma. - Niall wytłumaczył, przyciągając szatyna do swojego ciała i pozwalając mu schować głowę w zagłębienie swojej szyi. - W porządku, Lou.

\- Wygląda na przestraszonego. - Zayn zauważył, opierając łokieć na blacie stołu.

\- Bo jest przestraszony, idioto. - Harry prychnął, uderzając Zayna łokciem w żebra i wywracając oczami, kiedy mulat jęknął.

\- Loueh, wszystko w porządku, oni wydają się być w porządku.

Louis kiwnął głową i odsunął się od Nialla, przełykając ciężko i zabierając się za jedzenie waniliowego jogurtu.

\- Przepraszam, ja...

\- W porządku, każdy ma jakieś dziwności. - Harry przerwał mu i uśmiechnął się ciepło.

\- Dziwności? Nie ma takiego słowa, stary. - Zayn zachichotał, otrzymując od Harry'ego kolejnego kuksańca

Z ust Louisa wydostał się ledwo słyszalny chichot, a Niall zaczął śmiać się w głos.

I wszystko było w porządku...

...dopóki był w szkole.


End file.
